good girls go bad
by lunaluv22
Summary: Hey everyone this is my first losh fanfic hope you like it. So anyway the story is therock sees brainy at a night club. And decides to have a little fun.


Good boys go bad

This is my first songfic for loah, I don't own the song or the charitors. The song Good girls go bad, I don't know who by thogh.

I make them good girls go

bad

"Wow, Therock you're so smart" a girl said, "I know" therock said in a bord toan. I make them good girls go bad, but these girls are to easy I need a chalgen. Therock thought sipping his drink, as the girls in the bar hit on him.

I make them good girls go

Therock shied and got up, "I whish I could find a chalenge. Someone on my intenatiol level" he muttered, "It wouldn't matter if thy're good. Cuz I can make them good girls or boys go my way."

Good girls go bad

As, therock made his way through the crowd, he spotted a firmilure little green cyborg. An evil smile crept onto his face, "well, well, what are you doing here?" He asked, himself staring at brainiac 5. "Doesn't matter, I can make good girls go bad. So I'm sure I can get you to go bad to" therock said to himself. As he made his way through the crowd and over to brainiac 5.

Good girls go bad

Therock, tapped, brainy on the shoulder, brainy turned and glared at him. "What are you doing here?" He demainewd, "relax I'm not here to fight. I'm just making good girls go bad" therock told him. "Filisting" brainy muttered under his breath, therock smirked. "Call me what ever you want, as long as you let me buy you a drink." "No thanks I don't drink" brainy told him. "Come on, babe atleast give me a chance, who knows? You might like me" therock told him smiling deivilish.

I know your

Type

(your type)

"No, thanks" brainy said, anoyed, therock slid an arm around brainy's shoulders. "Come on, babe I know your type, you act like you like good boys. But in reality you like bad boys" therock said. "I do not" brainy said blushing, therock chucled. "I told you I know your type. So don't even bother lying." Brainy glared at him again and pushed his arm off. "Go back to your bad girls" brainy said walking away.

You're dady's

little girl

just take a

bite

(one bite)

Therock grabbed, brainy's arm, "kay, sorry, I didn't mean to afend daddy's little boy" he said. Brainy looked down "I don't have a father" he said. "Sorry, so you're mommy's little boy. But I guess not" he said, as brainy glared daggers at him. "Uh, hey send a numbuer three down here!" Therock called to the bartender, he sent down a slice vof pitzza. "Here" he said handing it to brainy, brainy looked it over. "Come on it's something everyone eats. Plus, you just saw me order it, so I can't have done anything to it. So come on take a bite" therock said. "Well I supose one bite won't hurt" brainy said taking it.

Let me shake up

your world

'Cause just one

night couldn't

be so wrong

Therock grinned as brainy bit into the pitzza, brainy imadatly felt dizzy. "Here" therock said, catching brainy. As he fell, guess no one told him about the alchohal in the food thought therock. "Hey, baby why not let me shake up your world?" Therock asked sweetly, "I don't trust you, why should I?" Brainy asked, "Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong" therock told him.

I'm gonna make

you lose

control

Brainy, blushed, "I've never really done anything like this" he said blushing deeper and darker. "Fine, I can help you get over that. Just stick with me, I'm gonna make you lose control" therock whispered nipping brainy's ear. Brainy grabbed his shoulders, "shall we go back to my place?" Therock asked, brainy nodded.

She was so shy

Till I drove her wild

The next day therock and emraled empress were spying on the legion. "Such a geek" she muttered, "you mean, brainiac 5" therock said. "Yes, he's such a nerd" she told him, "don't underestamate the quiet ones" he told her. She raised an eyebrow, he shrugged, "in my experance the quiet ones. Are the ones who are the freakyist in bed." After all he was so shy till I drove him wild, therock thought, as he remembered his night with brainy.

I make them

Good girls go

bad

"Well here's your chance to prove it" she told him, "huh?" Therock asked, emraled empress pointed. "He's alone" she said, therock moataned for her to leave and walked over to brainy. Brainy looked up to see him, "here for more fun?" Brainy asked smirking, therock smirked back. "Since there's a motel near by yea, I told you I can make good girls or boys go bad." He whispered, brainy smiled and held his hand. As they walked to the hotel.


End file.
